True Feelings
by CSIvHP11
Summary: small drabbles and ficlets on Caths and Warrick feelings after For Gedda. please read, YoBling.
1. Warrick

**A little drabble set after the finale. Tis from Warrick POV, as he dies (lets hope it dosnt really hapen). I don't own- if I did, both Sara and Warrick would still be there, well, at least Sara. Anyway, review at end:)**

I can not believe he shot me! That bastard shot me!

He was the rat, with that officer dude.

Wait, everything is going black, I can't see.

Are they going to figure out that it was him.

Or will he get away, and the case go cold?

I'm going to miss them all.

But will they miss me?

Who will replace me in the lab?

I don't think they can handle any more change.

They don't know how I feel.

They will never truly understand how much they helped me.

She will never knew my feelings.

I love you Catherine Willows.


	2. Catherine

**Another fic set after the finale, it was so sad I couldn't help it, thats my forte. Review, please, it might make me feel better after the ep:)**

She turned around when she heard the shot. Most people would of run away, but her CSI instincts drew her to the origin of the sound. She ran faster when more shots were fired, and finally slowed to a walk when she got to the corner. She slowly turned around it, and tears flooded her eyes as soon as she took in the scene. His car, it was his car, just sitting there idly. Nick was on the ground, his back against the wall, his knees to his chest, his eyes just staring into space. The only sign that he was alive were the tears rolling down his cheeks. She moved closer to the car, and saw the figure inside, the figure that wasn't moving.

"No!" she cried, and fell to the ground as her knees gave out under her. The tears were falling at their own accord, and there was no stopping them. Nick turned his head in a robot fashion, and looked at her. He stood up, and slowly walking over to her. When he reached her, he crouched down, and wrapped his arms around her, and held her so she couldn't see the car.

"It's okay Catherine, it's going to be okay" he whispered into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, and held on for dear life. She couldn't say anything though, but deep inside, she knew it wasn't.

Because now, he will never know, never know that she loves him, Warrick Brown.


	3. Catherine2

**Yes, another one, but I just had to put this option up. I was having an argument at school today with one of my friends who also watches CSI. We went back and forth from the beggining of third block, untill we went home, about if Warrick is dead or not. She is positive he is. I however, am a little less sure, he could still be alive, I mean he was when the credits came on. sorry, I'm rambling now, just read my fic, please.**

Catherine watched in dismay as a dark figure shot into the car. She watched as he fired even more shots, before whipping the gun clean. She could see Warrick slumped against the drivers' door, and could see the dark liquid flowing from his neck. She saw the figure who had shot him walk towards her. She turned to run, but whenever she looked back, she saw the figure walking, but catching up to her, slowly, but surely. She finally stopped, and tripped on nothing but air. She felt someone turning her around, onto her back. She looked up, and only saw the barrel of the gun Warrick had been shot with. She heard the hammer being pulled back, then click into place. She could barely see the trigger finger twitch, and heard the gun go off.

She sat straight up, her breathing hard, and forehead covered in sweat. As she tried to calm herself down, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"What's wrong babe?" the other person asked.

"I had the dream again" she whispered back, as she snuggled into him and they laid back down.

"It'll be okay, I'm still here. Nobody has ever shot me" he whispered to her, and held her as they drifted back into sleep.

"I love you Warrick" she whispered as her eyes closed.

"I love you to Catherine" he whispered into her hair as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
